Racing Raindrops
by AlwaysYourAibou
Summary: It’s a rainy day and there is nothing to do in the Motou household, except race raindrops. Yuugi and his darkness play a childish game and reveal secrets they never thought the other should know. Fluff YYXY


A/N~ I wanted t change around a little from my usual angst sadism. Hope you like it. It won't be as violent as Freezing Fire and it will have much more fluff. Kind of on the humorous side as well.

Disclaimer- I don't own YGO. Never. Ever. *Dies inside*

Racing Raindrops

"Aibou?" the former pharaoh asked as he glanced out the window. "How many days, in your land, does it do this 'raining' in which you speak?"

Yuugi sighed and then giggled at the end. "Well, other me, it usually rains a few times a month. Probably a good week every month, actually. During the summer time that it. Why?"

The spirit sat on the couch next to Yuugi, his transparent self making no dent in the couch. "Frankly it's boring." He commented, crossing his arms and watching the rain flood the street as the cars zoomed by. "How is it you can live here is a quarter of your month is Re free?"

Yuugi smiled and turned in the direction of the window in the house. His grandfather was still working the shop for it was only about four in the afternoon. Yuugi and his darkness had planned on hanging out in the park with their other friends but the rain had delayed their fun. Yuugi knew his other had a point. Rain really did suck. He looked up at the sky that was grey and dark, sighing as the rain continued to fall. "Didn't it rain in your land?"

The spirit nodded. "Yes. I believe I only saw three or four occurrences of it. However, the gods didn't allow it to come as swift or as plentiful as it does here."

Yuugi looked at his friend and then back at the falling sky. There really was nothing to do in this city when it was raining. Yuugi was never the shopping kind and duel monsters was more of an outside thing. The teenager yawned and stretched his arms high above his head. The rain also made him tired.

"Perhaps you should rest." The spirit said from a glance at Yuugi's thoughts.

Yuugi shook his head, "Nah, I'm alright." He smiled and placed his head in the crook of his elbow as he stared out the window. Since watching TV wasn't something Yuugi was into, he didn't know what was on to watch. There was truly nothing to do when it rained. If only he were a kid again. Racing raindrops was always entertaining.

"Racing raindrops?" the former king again peered at Yuugi's thoughts.

Yuugi blushed slightly and looked away.

The spirit took that as a bad sign. "I'm sorry, Aibou. I will not pry into your mind anymore today."

Yuugi looked at him startled, "Oh no, it's not that, other me." Yuugi explained, lifting his head. His amethyst eyes watched the spirit with care as he tried to get rid of the blush that was on his face. "It's just something stupid that I and my mom used to do when I was a little boy."

"Oh?" The spirit lifted an elegant eyebrow.

"Yeah." Yuugi stated, before watching the cars in the street slush by.

There was silence between them for a while before the spirit cleared his throat. He stood, only to resettle into a more comfortable position next to his hikari. "How is it played?" He wondered, his crimson eyes watching Yuugi carefully.

Yuugi lifted his gaze. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

Yuugi furrowed his brow. "Why?" He asked slowly.

"You stated it was 'stupid'" The former king said with care. "Since I highly doubt anything you did as a child was 'stupid', I shall have to test the theory out myself." He explained firmly.

Yuugi chuckled. "You're a strange character, Mr. King of Games."

The spirit shrugged. "I get that a lot. Now how do we play?" He asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well," Yuugi began to explain, sitting on his knees so he could lean closer to the window. "Basically, you see these raindrops on the top of the window pane?" Yuugi asked. When the spirit nodded, Yugi continued, "Well, we both pick one big raindrop at the top and watch it go down the window pane. Who's ever gets to the bottom the fastest wins."

The former king looked at Yuugi carefully.

Yuugi started to laugh. "I know it seems stupid now, but on a rainy day as a kid, a cricket hopping on the carpet is all you need for entertainment. It was just a stupid thing my mom came up with last minute to keep me occupied."

The spirit still smiled as we watched the raindrops on the window for a second. The he turned back to Yugi. "Let's play." He stated.

Yuugi blinked. "Really?"

"Of course."

Another blink. "You really want to play?"

His other chuckled, "Silly, Aibou. What you fail to realize is that life as a king was very boring as well. As you said, a cricket hopping across the floor was very good entertainment." He explained, and then turned to the window. "Now pick your drop."

Yuugi laughed at his turn of phrase. "Okay." He laughed and looked at his choice in raindrops. He saw a really big on near the corner of the window and pointed, "That one is mine!" He declared.

The spirit frowned, "You read my mind." He accused.

"No I didn't." Yuugi defended.

"I was going to pick that one." His darkness said with a fake pout pointed in Yuugi's direction.

"Well next time don't let me pick first." Yuugi sneered, sticking out his tongue at the spirit. "Now pick which one you want to watch."

The spirit smirked and looked back at the window. "I wish to race the one in this corner. It's bigger than yours." He stated smugly.

Yuugi shook his head. "Okay. Now watch yours and watch mine. Who's ever gets to the bottom first wins."

His other stared at the raindrops and sighed. "What do they win?"

Yuugi thought for a moment while he glared at his raindrop. "The loser has to tell the winner a secret."

"But, Aibou, we share minds." The spirit stated, not taking his eye off his raindrop. "What could you possibly keep from me that I already don't know?"

Yuugi laughed, "I see you think you've won already!" He smiled before becoming serious as he privately thought of all the things he could tell his other that he didn't know about him. He sighed before saying, "So you're saying that I know every little detail about you? There is nothing that you haven't told me?"

The spirit opened his mouth to reply but then paused. He closed it. "Hm." Was all he said.

Yuugi huffed, "You're not the only one who can keep a secret hidden."

"Interesting." The other said. "Let's play."

Yuugi stared at his rain drop with intensity, waiting for others around to contribute water to it. Yuugi smiled at the thought of his grandfather coming into the room at that very moment. Yuugi imagined himself just staring at a window with a constipated look on his face. Yuugi heard his darkness chuckle as their minds connected and the image seemed to become more and more silly.

"Ha." The spirit stated as his raindrop dropped slightly on the window pane. "I'm winning."

"Not for long." Yuugi commented as he raindrop slide further than his other's down the window pane. "I'm going to beat you." Yugi taunted as the raindrop fell further and further down.

"I don't believe so, Aibou." His darkness replied as his raindrop made a sudden move for the window sill. Yuugi saw out of the corner of his eye that his other's raindrop passed his and only gathered more water as it descended to the sill. Yuugi shook his head in shame as the spirit laughed, turning to Yuugi. "Okay. You know the rules."

Yuugi took a deep breath and thought for a moment. What could he tell his other half? It couldn't be the one secret he had been holding for a while. It had to be something else. "Well, I don't know. I guess if I had to say a secret that you didn't know about me it would be…. That I find Anzu annoying at times."

"Huh." Was his other's reply.

"I know it sounds mean but it isn't like I don't like her as a friend. It's just that those friendship speeches get kind of annoying from time to time. Not to mention that she keeps coming around here only to talk to you." Yuugi admitted. That part really wasn't a secret. His darkness knew of Anzu's interest in him but never paid any heed. Yuugi figured his darkness rejected her in order to keep Yugi's feelings intact. "I demand a rematch!"

The former king chuckled and stared at the window. "I want this one." He said with a point of his finger.

Yuugi looked for a second. "I want the one right there." He said with a point. "And their off." He watched as his drop began to move immediately. He was happy when it took little more than a minute for it to gain speed and beat his other's to victory. "Ha ha right back at you. Okay, now tell me a secret."

The spirit furrowed his brow for a moment and stared at the floor. His stare was distant but determined. Yuugi waited patiently for the man to continue. "I'm in love with someone."

Yuugi swallowed. "Really, who?"

His darkness looked back at him with piercing red eyes. "One secret at a time, Aibou."

Yuugi turned back to the window, a disappointed look on his face. That response could only mean that he was interested in Anzu and didn't want to say. Yuugi squinted and smirked. "Two out of three. If I win then you have to tell me who."

The spirit considered for a moment. After a long pause, "If I win you have to tell me your love interest." He stated, watching Yuugi's reaction closely. Shocked covered his face when he looked at the spirit. The former king smiled, "It's only fair."

Yuugi nodded. "But what if I lie?"

"You won't."

"Okay." Yuugi looked back at window and picked his rain drop. "I want that one."

The spirit frowned, "That rain drop is not likely to win, my Aibou. It is far too small."

"No, it's actually really flat. That is why I chose it." Yuugi explained. "See, it has a lot of surface area which means more raindrops can fall on it. It can use the splatter from other drops to its advantage."

"Interesting." The spirit proclaimed. "Well I choose this one." He said and pointed to a raindrop that was directly beside Yuugi's. He scooted closer to his little light and watched the drop.

Yuugi laughed. "And you make fun of me. That one is way too small."

"That's true. It may look weak on the outside but its not. See all the raindrops below it? It will collect slowly but when it gets moving, it won't stop." He chuckled.

Yuugi watched their drops that stood very still side by side. He gave a quick glance at his darkness before staring at his drop. His other was in love? How long had this been going on? How could his other be feeling emotions that were completely hidden from Yuugi? Yuugi felt a slight twinge of disappointment. Truth was he really liked his other half. Although Yuugi had never experienced love for himself before, he could imagine that this is what it felt like. He wished his other could understand.

"Sometimes people understand more than you think they do, little one."

Yuugi blushed. Damn that mind link. Sometimes it was too hard for him to concentrate on keeping it closed. Yuugi could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he stared harshly at his raindrop, begging it silently to move, to create some sort of distraction.

"Hikari?"

Yuugi didn't answer. There really was no point in the raindrop race anymore. Yuugi had unwillingly revealed his secret already. This sucked, it was going to ruin everything between them now. They would never be able to make eye contact again.

"Little one, look at me."

Slowly Yuugi moved his gaze from his raindrop to the spirit who was gazing at him softly. "Yeah." Was all Yuugi could manage from his very dry throat. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Don't you realize how close our emotions are linked?" The spirit asked. "Don't you know that whatever you are feeling, I do as well?"

Yuugi swallowed hard as he tried to understand what his darkness was trying to tell him. "So….so you're saying that you've been feeling what I have been feeling?"

The spirit smiled lovingly and placed his hand on Yuugi's cheek, caressing it slowly. "What part of I'm in love did you not comprehend."

Yuugi felt tears sting his eyes although he didn't know why. This was a happy moment right? His darkness wiped a streaming tear away and opened his arms in a welcoming manner. Yuugi sighed and moved towards those arms. Once settled in his other's lap, those arms wrapped protectively around him. Yuugi found it amazing how the spirit was dead, a ghost even, but could still touch him. Yugi felt comfort in those arms and never wanted to leave his position. He swore he could feel warmth coming from that spirit body.

The spirit gazed down at Yuugi and smiled. He brought his attention back to his raindrop. The smile never left his face as he watched his and Yuugi's raindrop converge and run quickly down the window pane. They both won this round.

A/N~ I know, cheesy right? Please review. Please please. Just a one shot but I liked it.

Review!!!


End file.
